


Deep In The Forest

by Copper_Wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elf, Child Dean, Elf Castiel, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Magic, Woodland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copper_Wings/pseuds/Copper_Wings
Summary: An Elf took a stroll in the deep dark woods...





	Deep In The Forest

The forest was old. Some of the bigger trees where probably brought to this place as saplings by the continents shifting. They had gods play in their branches as children. Now they stretched up to the sky blotting out most of the sun light. Moss covered everything on the forest floor stretching as far as it could up the trunks of the trees. Saplings poked their way up in the small patches of sun that touched the dying leaves and insects. In the darkness ancient creatures that resembled giant stone whales floated though the upper branches. These Guardians where covered in moss. some small trees clung to them as they slowly drifted on their patrol though their home. Deer and other wild animals ignored them. the inhabitants of this part of the forest having accepted the goliaths as part of the forest itself. The wind rustled the leaves of the trees high up by the time it reached the floor it was one long sound filling the air with peace.

 

***

 

Bugs hummed as chirped as Castiel made his way through his home. The sun was dancing over the horizon not quite ready to set yet. His boots where slung over his pack they were too big for him. they were hand me down. His family where the rulers of their home but seemed to still keep old habits from poorer times. Castiel didn't mind he found it easier to travel the forest in bare feet. The bottoms of his leather britches where rolled up to avoid getting dirty. Unfortunately, his feet where already covered in mud. He shifted his pack dislodging his long bow. It slid down his arm and he had to pause to adjust everything so it would sit on his back again. The long deep green cloak, that his mother had dropped on him as he was leaving, was from his older brother. And probably one of their grandfathers. The base fabric was thick and practical. It would keep the chill out on a cold winter’s night. Later in its life the cloak had been given a gold trim. Probably around the time his family had come into power and had influx of wealth. No matter the history of the cloak it was too big and cumbersome. the hood fell over his eyes when pulled up and the ends dragged on the floor. It was mid-autumn and the wind was beginning to bite but he didn't need this thing. He had his long sleeve tunic in dull brown that would keep him warm. It was coming up to his centenary. He had been alive almost one hundred years so he really didn't need to be mothered.

 

As much as he loved walking the length and berth of the forest, the Guardians had alerted him to a human crossing the barrier. They didn't discourage humans from travelling in the elven forest but they liked to keep an eye on them. Humans tend to be destructive in their short lives. They also seemed to have a sense of entitlement to everything. They believed the forest was there to provide for them and would cut massive chunks out of their side of the forest. This was why the barrier was created to keep an eye on how close the humans where getting.

 

A whiny from a horse alerted Castiel. He dropped down so the horse and ride didn't see him. The horse was massive and jet black. It had fire in its eyes as it looked around at the trees scanning for danger its ears flicking wildly. The rider on its back was tiny. It looked like a mouse riding a Great Dane. The small rider was clinging to the rains with one hand like if he let go, he would be grabbed. his other hand was clutched close to his chest. Castiel scaled a tree that had a branch that leaned over the animal track the horse was slowly navigating. He watched the pair pass underneath him. The child, who couldn't have been more than four summers old, didn't notices him. A breeze seeped through the trunks of the trees and the child shivered. He was wearing nothing but a thin tunic that cut off halfway up his arms. It might have been white once but it was a dull grey now. Brown wool trousers that where too short for him lead to slip on leather shoes. Scruffy uneven blond hair was sticking up on his head. Castiel squinted at the strange intruder. Where are your parents? He wondered.

 

Slipping from the tree he moved a little furtherer up the track they were following. He was far enough away that they didn't see him when he stepped out on the path to wait. He may be child but he was unpredictable no point jumping out at him. He knew the boy had spotted him when the hoses stopped and snorted. Castiel didn't move he just stood there watching the child watch him. After a second, he continued on walk. As they drew level Castiel saw the fear in the boy’s bright green eyes. He watched as his eyes darted from his uncanny blue eyes to his sharp pointed ears. Still Castiel didn't move or speak. The boy clearly unsure of himself looked down the path it got darker the furtherer into the forest it went. He was debating continuing down the track. Worried that the child might run away Castiel broke his vow of silences.

 

“you’re a long way from home little one.” he said in his most soothing voice. The child jumped and flinched pulling his hand closer to himself. Castiel caught the movement. Eyes narrowing in on the arm, it was dark purple and swollen. He stepped forwards laying a hand on the horse. The animal seemed to calm even if its rider froze up. Castiel held up his hands to show he was not armed.

 

“your hurt.” was all he said. The child nodded eyes still untrusting. Frowning Castile stepped away dropping his pack next to a stump. The horse wondered over to its new friend bending to chew on some scrubs that grew by the path. Castiel sept towards the boy again. He held out his arms to pluck the boy form the saddle but he froze up again.

 

“I’m not going to hurt you. I can fix your arm.” he could see the boy weighing up his options. He swung his leg around and slid off the horse on the opposite side to Castiel.

 

“I can get of a hose on my own” he grumbled indignantly. Castiel felt a smile tug at his lips. The boy walked around and hoped up on the stump. Castiel joined him kneeling down to see the injured limb.

 

“ah, so you do have a voice,” he joked. The child just glared at him. “do you have a name?” he asked and got no reply. “mine is Castiel,” this was met with a confused look but still no reply. Moving slowly and carefully he reached out and took the arm. It always amazed him how delicate humans where. Looking at the cold badly swollen wrist and lower arm he could see a clear hand print in the blotch mess. His blood ran cold. Letting a small amount of his magic touch the injury he found the arm broken in two places and the wrist dislocated. The child tried to pull away,

 

“it’s alright,” Castiel soothed. The child didn’t relax but he stopped moving. Letting the white light dances up his arm. Castiel blocked the nerve ending for a second. The writs jerked as it was popped back into places. The boy watched spellbound as the glow soothed and smoothed out the bruising and swelling around his writs moving up his arm. After resetting the bones Castiel focuses on encouraging the bone to heal and grow over the injury. Only yellowing bruises covered his arm now. The boy pulled his arm back testing his wrist. it stung a little to move but it wasn't as bad as it was. He looked up at Castiel the fear gone from his eyes.

 

“wow.” was all he could say. The smile pulled at Castiel's lips again. As if picking it up the boy broke into a massive grin highlighting dimples and a nose full of freckles. Castiel stood up and turned towards the hoses checking the animal for damage. It was just tired. He walked over to his bag and pulled out an apple and a knife. He cut the apple up into bits slowly feeding it to the horse. The boy was watching him like a hawk. The boy’s eyes kept slipping to the apple it wasn't till it was all gone and he turned away that Castiel realised that he must be hungry. As he turned to his pack, he pulled out his rations. He wasn't far from home but they were part of his pack anyway just in case.

 

“are you hungry,” he asked knowing the answer. He was shocked when an aggravated No was shouted at him. Looking at the boy again he was sat his arms crossed tightly over his chest, on his face a pout in full swing. Castiel blinked and turned around still holding the jerky and water skin in his hands.

 

“well I am” he said sitting down and taking a bit of jerky and chewing. The boy watched him hungrily but when offered the food he jumped back and when right back to pouting. Taking a small sip form the water skin he places it and the jerky on top of it in the stump next to the boy. “I’m full. You can keep the rest.” he informed him. Turning away and checking over his pack. There was nothing wrong with it but when he heard chewing from behind him, he stayed squatting staring at moss waiting for the gurgle of the water skin to stop. He waited a few more second before standing swinging his pack back onto his back. He was hindered again by the stupid cloak. The boy was watching him lucky he cursed in elven so the child couldn't understand him.

 

“what are you going to do to me?” the question was whispered but it made Castiel spin abandon his stupid pack and cloak to look at the boy. He was back to being scared again. Instead of answering the question Castiel asked his own,

 

“what are you doing out here?” the boy straitened quickly,

 

“hunting,” he stuttered out. It was a clear lie.

 

“well Little Hunter, I’m going to put you back on your horse and send you back from where you came from.” the boy looked confused but not scared which was a relief. If he had shown any resistant to going home Castiel was going to take him back with him. The boy tried to climb back onto the horse. He was too small. Walking up behind him Castile lifted him under the arms and placed him on the back of the horse. The boy squealed but didn't put up a fight.

 

“I could have done that on my own ya know,” he snapped shifting into the saddle and getting his feet in the stirrups. The wind blew again and the boy shivered. An idea popped into Castiel's head and it would kill two birds with one stone.

 

“here, take this,” He pulled at the fastening of his cloak and dropped the hood over the boy’s head. He squeaked again but pulled the obviously warm cloak around him.

 

“I’m not cold I don't need it,” he said wrapping the warmth around him quickly.

 

“then take it so I don’t have to wear it,” the boy looked at him. Castiel took the reins of the horse and began to lead it back down the track towards the barrier. The boy was watching him, “it’s my big brothers,” he clarified “he is five times bigger than me so it’s annoying to wear.” the boys eyes brighten. He smuggled into cloak unconsciously.

 

“I’m gonna be a big brother!” he said excitedly. The grin from earlier making an appearance on his face. Castiel was glad the boy was smiling. He seemed to serious for such a young child.

 

“oh really?” he said egging the child on. He nods franticly,

 

“yep the baby is in my mummy’s tummy. She is soooo big!” the boy was acting more like a child now. Extending his arms to show just how big his mummy was. “I’m gonna be the best big brother in the world.” he was so sure of himself it was cute.

 

“well Little Hunter, I hope your little brother or sister is aware of how lucky they are to have you” Castiel smiled softly as the boy laughed. They walked for a bit in silences. Then the boy began to shuffle in his seat.

 

“Cas...Castiwell.” he slurred Castiel's name then frowned “Castbell...Castell.” he huffed and looked down at the elf beside him, “can I just call you Cas?” Castiel gave a genuine laugh and nodded,

 

“if you find my name that hard then yes,” the boy gave a small smile at the privilege,

 

“Cas, do you have any little brothers or sisters?” he asked shyly,

 

“I have one of each. But I also have many older brothers and sisters.” Castiel says watching the tail in front of them. He could feel the boy’s bright green eyes on him, “Samandriel and Annabelle are the youngest in my family.” he paused when the boy laughed. It was bright and lifted Castiel's heart. He looked up at the giggling child,

 

“dose everyone in your family have such long names?” he chuckled. Castiel tried to suppress a smile and pretended to look affronted at the comment, turning to look down the path again.

 

“it’s not my fault that humans have such monosyllabic names,” the boys giggles continued. “such dull names such as, Mark, Bob, Tim, John.” the child’s laugh died at the last name. Castiel looked up at him again a dark shadow had fallen over his face. So, the hands print belonged to a John. Castiel locked that information away for a later time.

 

***

 

They were getting closer to the barrier and the child hadn’t spoken. Castiel was checking on him but the dark mood hadn’t changed. He pulled on the reins stopping the horse. It shook its head not happy about still being in the dark woodlands. Shifting his pack so that he could pull out the water skin Castiel took an unneeded sip. He handed it to the child who gladly gulped the water down.

 

“do you know how to shoot a bow Little Hunter?” he asked accepting the water skin back and storing it. The boy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He frowned at the question but shook his head. The sun had finally given in and was slowly sinking casting the forest in a rich orange glow. Perfect time to hunt deer. Castiel tied the reins to a tree getting an indignant snort from the horse. He placed his pack down next to it but not close enough for the animal to rifle through it as a form of revenge. The child slid off the horse and stood next to Castiel. Castiel handed him his bow and pulled an arrow from the quiver at his hip. He knelt next to the boy showing him how to hold the weapon carefully moving his hands and feet before instructing him to try and pull the sting back. The managed to pull the heavy string back a good way before deflating with a huff.

 

“well done Little Hunter your doing better than I did my first time,” admittedly when Castiel was first given a bow it was made out of a twig and string. and it shot quills instead of arrows but that not the idea behind the praise. The boy puffed up with pride and tried to pull the sting back again. He aimed it at a tree and let go. He yelped when the empty sting slapped him along the forearm. He dropped the bow and hugged the reddening skin to his chest again. Luckily it was the other arm that was now injured. His eyes began to well up but he stubbornly didn’t let the teas fall.

 

“you are a very brave young man, Little Hunter.” Castiel took the arm letting his magic sooth the redness. “but that will happen a lot when using a bow. That’s why you have a Bracer,” Castiel turned his left arm showing the guard to the boy. Unpicking the laces on the back he pulled it off and slid it onto the boy. It was too big but it would stop another injury. The poor lad just had the worst luck.

 

After rubbing the heel of his hand into his eye the boy straitened his back sucking in a breath as he pulled the sting back again, he lined the imaginary arrow up with his target tree and let go. With a satisfying ping bow shot nothing. A watery grin on his face the boy looked to Castiel who was still kneeling next to him. The elf gave him a small but proud smile.

 

Picking the arrow up from where it was placed on the leaf-litter. Castiel slid it into its nook on the bow showing the boy how to support it with one hand and hold it against the sting of the other. With a nervous smile the boy lined the arrow up with a tree, it was quite a broad tree like most in this forest but could still be missed. Taking a moment to breath he let go of the sting and the arrow shot forward. It sailed though the air and stuck into the centre of the trunk. Unsure if that was right or not, he turned to Castiel who looked at the arrow with sight surprise on his face. He stood up and walked over to the tree and picked the arrow out. He looked at it for a moment then at the tree. He turned walking back towards the boy.

 

“let’s try that again just to prove that it was beginners’ luck,” the boy smirked. It made Castiel narrow his eyes but a smile still played on his lips. He had a feeling that that smirk would get him into trouble later in life. He handed the arrow back to him. Staying standing this time he watched the boy go though the motions again. A ping and a thud later, Castiel was staring at an arrow sticking out of a tree truck in the exact spot it had been the fist time around. He pulled it free and looked over his shoulder at the child stood clutching his bow with two hands sheepishly scuffing his foot though the leaf litter, Castiel’s large green cloak dwarfing him.

 

“well Little Hunter it would seem you are a natural.” A bright grin spread across the boy’s face. In the tree tops a small flock of birds began to sing announcing they where going to sleep and that anyone in their territory would succumb to a horrid fate if caught.

 

It was time to hunt.

 

***

 

Nose and smells swarmed Castiel as he slunk though the deep forest. His movement silent and well-practised his bow ready in his hand. His ears twitching slightly at every snap of a twig or animal call. His bright eyes darting about trying to spot any sign of moment in the undergrowth. Every now and then the small presents at his side would made a nose, trip on a branch rustle a bush but it was surprisingly good at keeping up and staying quiet. They where crouched just inside the forest as a herd deer drank at a small pool. The quite slide of wood on wood made one of the deer look up. Ears twitching and scanning for danger. After a few seconds it dropped its head again going back to the pool. The twang of a bow string was the last sound it heard. The rest of the deer bolted for the safety of the deep forest. One dropped to the ground an arrow out the back of its neck. A quick clean kill.

 

***

 

They reached the barrier as the sun dropped. The chill of the night kicking in and the boy had tucked Castiel’s clock around him. The deer was slung over the back of the horse. The animal itself was displeased with having to carry more weight but didn’t put up much more fuss when it reached woods it recognised. Castiel paused as he felt the magic holding the barrier tingle across his skin. The hoses continued for a second but stopped when the boy pulled on the reins.

 

“I am afeard this is where we part ways Little Hunter.” Castiel said solemnly. The boy looked upset for a moment but nodded.

 

“thank you for helping me Cas. I hope I see you again.” He gave a sad smile.

 

“if we do meet again, I hope it will be under better circumstances.” Castiel was about to turn when a sweet idea popped into his head. He took the bow from his back and pulled two arrows free. He walked around the horse and tied them to the saddle. The boy watched him a question on his lips,

 

“take these and promise me you will teach your little brother or sister how to shoot when they are old enough.” The boy nodded eagerly and leaned down towards the elf. He pulled him into an awkward one-armed hug,

 

“thankyou” he whispered before letting go and nudging the horse onward. He waved to Castiel as he disappeared into the dark forest.

 

***

 

The forest was old. It was said that fay and elven foke live deep within it heart. Story’s say they like to trap lost travellers turning them into their slaves. Others say that some elves sneak into the villages at night to eat naughty children. John Winchester said they where vermin that needed to be expelled. Robert Singer remembered when elves and humans used to trade, he talked about the bright jewelled caravans that would pass though the villages. He is one of the few elders in the village to be able to read and write elven. Dean Winchester would tell his baby brother about the elves that walk barefoot though the woods. 

**Author's Note:**

> should i write more? if so anyone wanna beta me?
> 
> kutos for yes
> 
> comments for HELL YEAH


End file.
